


Anywhere You're Not

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Casey/Zeke Holiday Universe [2]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M, holiday fic, holiday universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke spends Thanksgiving with Casey in ways he never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere You're Not

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Thanksgiving, 2015.

Thanksgiving dinner at the Connor house was a new experience for Zeke. Mr. Connor seemed to accept his son's new friend was sharing the holiday meal at his house because his folks were out of town, and even if the look in Mrs. Connor's eyes suggested she suspected that Zeke and her son were more than friends, she didn't voice her suspicion. And after dinner, when Mr. Connor went into the living room to watch football and he insisted that Mrs. Connor relax and let him and Casey do the dishes, Zeke knew there was a good chance he'd be invited back.

When they were finished with the dishes, Zeke expected they'd join Mr. Connor to watch the game, so he was surprised when Casey said, "I'm going to spend a couple of hours at the Herrington Soup Kitchen serving turkey dinner to the homeless."

Zeke wasn't disappointed to be spared more time with Casey's dad, so he said, "Okay. I'll drive you over." Once they were on the road Zeke asked, "So they're called soup kitchens because they only serve soup?"

Casey shook his head. "The early soup kitchens did serve only soup and bread, but now they serve regular meals, and they get the biggest turnout on Thanksgiving. They can always use people to help serve the food."

"Helping at the homeless shelter, and now at the soup kitchen. Why do you do it?" Zeke wondered.

Casey looked uncomfortable. "It looks good on a college application."

"I call bullshit on that, Connor." And Zeke knew it was. With Casey's 4.0 grade point average and work on the school newspaper, he'd have his pick of colleges. He just volunteered because he was kind-hearted and cared about people. "Why don't you just admit you do it because you're a nice guy?"

"Because nice guys finish last," Casey explained.

"Not with me," Zeke replied, "so I'm not just going to drop you off. I'm going to stay and help."

"Look, Zeke, you don't have to change who you are for me. You came with me on Halloween, but you don't have to prove anything by volunteering just because I want to. I'll meet you at Aces after I'm done." 

"And what if I really want to go with you?" Zeke asked.

"You don't," Casey said. "I know you, and that you'll hate ladling out food to a bunch of strangers. The Herrington Soup Kitchen is the last place you want to spend your Thanksgiving."

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think," Zeke argued. "Because if you did, you'd know the last place I want to spend my Thanksgiving is anywhere you're not."

Casey smiled. "Since I feel the same way, I guess we both have a lot to be thankful for today."


End file.
